


Az esküvő

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Unrequited Love, esküvő
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Oikawa a tanú Iwaizumi esküvőjén. Érzelmei... kevertek.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/OC, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	Az esküvő

**Author's Note:**

> Ezt kerek három éve alkottam, de újraolvasva is sikerült könnyeket csalnia a szemembe. Quality angst, olvassátok szeretettel~

Itt feszítek oldaladon, nézem, hogyan csillog a szemed, szívem összetörik, egyszersmind boldog, hogy te így ragyogsz az örömtől. Leírhatatlan érzés volt mikor felkértél a tanúdnak. Nem tehettem mást, elfogadtam. Elvégre én vagyok a legjobb barátod, még ha nekem te többet is jelentesz annál, bár ezt sosem mondtam el. Lényegtelen lett volna, úgysem viszonoznád érzéseim, csak kellemetlenül éreznéd magad. De akkor is olyan furcsa itt állni, és várni, hogy a menyasszonyod bevonuljon, és örök hűséged fogadjatok egymásnak. Könnyeim máris azzal fenyegetnek, hogy kicsordulnak, pedig még semmi sem történt igazából. A szertartás alig pár perce kezdődött el, a vendégek is alig foglalták el a helyüket itt, ebben a szép templomban, melyet gyönyörű virágdíszítés tesz alkalmivá. Kétségtelen, a leendő feleségednek remek ízlése van. És kedves nő. Tökéletes feleséged lesz, és jobb partnered, mint én valaha lehetnék. Szeretném nektek a legjobbakat, még ha ehhez az is kell, hogy csendben félrelépjek, vérző szívvel.

A zene felharsant, az ismerős dallam, melyre az arák be szoktak vonulni a pódiumra... A fehér ruha kecsesen öleli körbe alakját, ahogy bevonul, a koszorúslányaival a nyomában. Legördül az első könnycseppem. Rád vetek egy pillantást, pedig tudom, hogy nem kellene, mert még idő előtt elbőgőm magam... De a szemeid... Olyan gyönyörűek a szemeid... Tele vannak reménnyel, várakozással, boldogsággal... és szerelemmel. Ez az a pillantás, amit én sosem kaphatok meg tőled. Ez az érzést csupán felé táplálod. Efelé a nő felé... Nem is emlékszem már mikor mutattad be. Szép lassan szivárgott be a mindennapjaidba, így az enyémekbe is. Kedveltem, mindig is kedveltem, határozottan jólelkű teremtés, jobbat kívánni sem tudnék neked, és mégis... azt szeretném, bár én állhatnék ott az ő helyében, hogy rám nézz így... Hogy csak engem láss, engem szeress... Felesleges ilyenekre gondolnom, nem igaz? Nem érdemlem meg úgy sem... Én nem vagyok olyan jó ember. Mindig is csak zavartalak... De azzal.. csupán a figyelmedre vágytam. Szeretlek... Olyan régóta... Már nem is tudnám megmondani mikortól láttalak így és nem a barátomként...

A menyasszony felért melléd, kezében a gyönyörű fehér csokor éklik, arca ugyanúgy sugárzik az örömtől és a reménytől és szerelemtől, mint a tiéd. Ettől kissé megnyugodtam. Csodálatos párt fogtok alkotni, és boldogságban élni... Én meg majd egyedül... Nem, erre nem gondolhatok most. Mindig olyan önző vagyok... De ez most csak rólad kell szóljon, drága Iwa-chanom... Azt hiszem nem bírom tovább... a könnyeim patakokként kezdenek el folyni arcom két oldalán, míg csendesen szipogva hallgatom a papot, és nézlek titeket, ahogy egymás kezét fogva elvesztek egymás szemeiben... A mellkasom is összeszűkül... Olyan nehéz levegőt venni... De érted... Ki kell tartanom érted. Nem akarom, hogy megtudd az igazi érzéseimet ezzel kapcsolatban. Hidd azt, hogy az a gyenge kis szentimentális idióta vagyok, mint akinek mindig is gondoltál, hogy itt sírok az esküvődön...

De hiszen én tényleg egy szentimentális idióta vagyok...

Hallom, ahogy kimondjátok a boldogító igent, ahogy örök hűséget fogadtok egymásnak... És olyan gyönyörű... és megható. Utálom magam érte, de örülök nektek. Hogy az életed révbe ért egy ilyen tüneményes hölgyemény mellett. Lepecsételésként megcsókoljátok egymást, s kitör az ováció... Én is tapsolok. Én is követlek titeket a tömegben, ahogy kiszaladtok a templomból egymás kezét fogva, mint friss házasok. Kint a feleséged eldobja a csokrát, melyet elkap valamelyik volt osztálytársunk barátnője, ti csak mosolyogtok, egyre csak mosolyogtok... Mintha nem lenne holnap. Pedig tiétek az egész világ, a jövő... Előttetek az élet, egy közös élet, egy szerelemmel teli élet. Könnyeim egyre csak folynak, nem törlöm le őket. Képtelen vagyok. Csak állok ott a tömeg közepén, és nézlek titeket, bámulok és irigykedem kicsit, miközben teljesen elönt a boldogság, hogy látlak életed egyik legboldogabb napján, és a fájdalom, hogy nem lehetsz az enyém... De nem baj, Iwa-chan. Szeretlek. És épp ezért szeretném, ha boldog lennél. Élj teljes életet a kedvemért. Legyenek szép gyermekeid, kényeztesd el őket és a szép feleséged. Én pedig eltűnök az életedből, úgy is mindig csak fejfájást okoztam neked. Hát, most már nem fogok...

Még egyszer utoljára rátok pillantottam, ahogy mosolyogva beszálltatok egy szép autóba, hogy elinduljatok a nászútra. Én is megfordultam, ezúttal végelegesen hátat fordítva, és a tömeggel ellentétes irányba indultam meg a vak világba, hogy olyan messzire fussak a fájdalmam elől, amennyire csak lehet... Arcomon a továbbra is patakzó könnyeimmel.


End file.
